


Intoxicated

by Jealousy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealousy/pseuds/Jealousy
Summary: Noctis and Prompto were best friends and roommates at College of Insomnia. At a party, Noctis and Prompto shared a drunk kiss and Prompto got a picture of it. Prompto hid the picture and decided to just be friends with Noctis, but will the rich and popular boy find the picture during a winter vacation back home...?





	1. Heading Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, this is something that I made for myself. I just needed to vent a bit and I really love these two, so I wanted to try and make a random au where there are no monsters or daemons or kings and princes, just a really rich Noctis and not-so-rich best friend, Prompto.

Prompto ran up behind his friend, giving him a playful slap on his back. “What's up, Noct?” He grinned, watching as Noctis turned around, meeting his eyes. Those same eyes that made the blonde nearly melt and turn his knees into jelly.

Noctis smiled, patting his chest in return. “Hey.” He said, wanting to nuzzle into Prompto's chest as he swung his arm around his shoulders, letting himself hang there for a moment before he let go and laughed softly.

“I heard Iggy's gonna be cookin' dinner on Christmas. Think I could come over?” He grinned. Honestly, when he went over to Iggy's for dinner, there were two perks. One; he could eat amazing food and as much of it as he wanted, and two; he got to sit next to Noctis and get to look at him closely.

“We're going back to Iggy's place for winter break, right?” He asked, cracking his knuckles as he reached his arms above his head, his tanktop raising up enough just to reveal a slight bit of skin.

Noctis bit his lips, his blue eyes falling on to the revealed skin and- holy shit. He could see tiny blonde hairs right above his waistline. His eyes locked on each strand before suddenly his attention was caught by Prompto patting his shoulder.

“You alright, man? You totally blanked out there.” He said. Noctis returned his eyes to meet Prompto's, staring at him before clearing his throat. “Ah- right. Yeah, it's obvious you're coming over. Even if I said no, you would've wrapped yourself in a bag and put yourself in the trunk. Gladio, Luna, and Iris are all gonna be there, too.” He said, scratching his neck awkwardly.

Prompto laughed at his words, which were probably true. Sounds about something he'd do. He tilted his head before smiling. “How about Cindy? She comin' too?” He asked, smirking as he began walking towards the campus gates. “No. She said Cid's keeping her busy at the shop.” He said, walking with him. 

Prompto sighed. He pretended to like Cindy, but honestly, he had his eyes on a completely different person. One sexy, raven-haired, blue-eyed man who was just as gorgeous as a prince. Hence his nickname that stuck with him since they were in elementary school. Prince Noctis.

Feeling a sudden touch on his arm, Prompto flinched and nearly fell when he was pulled closer to Noctis. His face flushed red as he looked up at him, nearly about to melt into his arms as a car zoomed past them.

“Watch where your going. You're gonna get hurt.” He said, patting his head before smirking. “Chocobo butt.” He teased, walking with his hands in his pockets again.  
Prompto took a moment to gather himself again and he rushed after the taller boy (who was only 3 cm taller). 

They both woke up early that morning, packing everything into 

“Ready to head home, Prom?” Noctis asked, opening the door to the driver's seat. Prompto slammed the top of the trunk closed before brushing his hands together. “Let's get the show on the road.” He grinned, walking over to the passenger side.

Both boys got into the car, shutting the doors as Noctis put the key in the ignition and twisted his hand, watching as the Regalia cranked itself to life. “Alright. Let's head out.” He smiled, pulling out of their parking space and zooming down the road.

Noctis has put the roof down at some point, letting the wind blow through his raven hair. Prompto held his hands on the dashboard as he stretched, hearing a few bones pop here and there.

He flopped back into the seat, groaning softly before hearing Noctis laugh. “Tired already?” He teased, eyes still locked on the road ahead of him. Prompto turned to him, narrowing his eyes. “It's too frickin' early for this, Noct. You of all people should know. You're so not a morning person.” He said, huffing as he crossed his arms.

Noctis chuckled again, taking a quick turn. “Well, I'm excited. I'm going back home again. I've missed my family. And the best thing about it is that you're coming, too. You haven't been at my place since, what? High school?” He said. 

Suddenly, his eyes were dragged over to Prompto when there was a bright flash and a not-so-subtle click. He stared into the lense of a camera before turning his head back to the road. “Damn it, Prompto.” He mumbled softly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

Prompto laughed, looking at the picture on his camera. “You looked like you were full of bliss, man. I couldn't resist!” He laughed.

Noct's face turned a bright shade of red. Honestly, he wasn't just full of bliss. He was about to explode of ecstasy. He was so happy to have Prompto coming to the place he grew up. 

Suddenly, another picture was taken. Prompto had turned his body to face outside the window, his arms held up to hold the camera and he wore a giant smile as he caught Noctis in the picture too, his red face and everything.

“This... is definitely going up on my wall when we get back to the dorm.” He laughed, looking over at Noctis, who was now driving silently.


	2. Welcome Home, Noct!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is back home with his best friend. Prompto wants to take pictures of his favorite horse, Chocobo, and he agrees to show Talcott a few he took from college when he accidentally shows one that was not supposed to be seen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo  
> Thanks for reading this. I'm tired and this is pretty old, so I'm just posting these.  
> Anyways, enjoy. :p

It was already 3 p.m. And they'd arrived just on time to make it there before Lunafreya and Nyx and Gladiolus. As noctis opened the door to his car, he was startled when a young Talcott came running over, throwing his arms around Noct's waist.

 

Noctis jumped back, nearly falling down as he looked at the young boy. He laughed and lifted him up in his arms. “Noctis!” The boy yelled, replacing his arms around his neck once he was picked up.

 

“Hey, Talcott.” He smiled, kicking the door closed as Prompto came out on the other side. “Hey, buddy.” Prompto grinned, leaning ontop of the car. Talcott looked over at Prompto, grinning form ear to ear. “Mr. Prompto!” He yelled, Noctis putting him down before he ran over to him, throwing himself on the blonde.

 

“Mr. Prompto, can I please look at some of your pictures?” He grinned, holding on tightly to him. Prompto laughed before lifting up his camera. “Sure thing, Tal. Just let me and Noct get inside, okay?” He laughed, putting the camera back into his messengerbag that sat on his hip.

 

The 10-year-old boy nodded and ran off, going to find his favorite person in the family.

 

Prompto and Noctis were both at the trunk, grabbing what bags they brought on each arm before walking towards the front door of the large house that resembled a mansion. Before he could go to open it, the door swung inward, a woman who resembled Gladiolus almost exactly.

 

“Noct! Prompto!” She screamed with glee, taking two bags from the two. She hurriedly brought them in, welcoming them both back before she rushed towards the stairs and put them down.

 

An older man walked over, bowing to Noctis. “Welcome home, Young Noctis.” He said. Noct smiled and waved back, watching the man carry the bags up the stairs as another man came and took the other bags they were holding and followed.

 

“Come on, guys. Iggy's in the kitchen. He's been hard at work since 6 am.” She said, leading them into the kitchen, where Ignis stood, instructing a few different chefs on how to make a certain food item he wanted made and also working on his own large pot of soup.

 

“Ignis!” Iris called out to him. He quickly turned around and fixed his glasses. “For the last time, Iris. I'm not allowing you anything until dinner.” He said, his eyes quickly locking on to Noctis and Prompto.

 

The blonde smiled and waved. “Heya, Iggy.” He grinned, putting his arms behind his head as he made a more relaxed standing position. Ignis smiled and bowed his head to the both of them. “Hello, Prompto. Welcome home, Noctis. Gladio and Lunafreya will be here shortly.” He spoke, turning back to the pot and stirring.

 

“Alright. We'll head upstairs and sort our stuff then.” Noctis said, grabbing Prompto's hand, causing him to blush slightly. He wondered if it'd be weird to intertwine their fingers together... Yeah, it probably would.

 

Ignis watched as they both left, still holding hands as he fixed his glasses once again, looking over at Iris. “Did you see that?” He asked her, pointing towards the hall that the two disappeared down.

 

Iris smirked, nodding her head. “Oh yeah. I _definitely_ saw that.” She giggled, both relatives giving each other a sinister smirk before suddenly she was rammed into by Talcott. “Iris!” He yelled, jumping up and down.

 

“Where's Mr. Noctis and Mr. Prompto?” He asked, grabbing on to her shirt. She laughed softly, patting his soft, sandy-brown hair. “They went upstairs. Let's leave them be while they get ready, alright? They're probably tired from their trip.” She said.

 

 

Upstairs, Noctis was sprawled out on his bed- a large, king-sized mattress rested in the middle of 4 pillars at each corner, topped with a canopy that had pictures of swords and crazy-looking creatures, and so many different places. Ones that would be amazing to see in real life. They all looked like they belonged in a land of fantasy.

 

Prompto sat down at the foot of his bed, playing with his bracelet nervously before feeling a light tap on his shoulder. “You alright, man? You've been acting pretty distant since we got here.” He said, flopping back down, this time with his head on Prompto's lap.

 

“Yeah, dude. I'm fine...” He said, looking down at the man on his lap. “Uh... Noct? Buddy? Whatcha doing?” He asked, pressing his warm hand against his forhead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

 

Once he realized it was fairly cool, his began running his hand from his forehead, to the back of his head, where Noct's hair and Prompto's legs connected.

 

Noctis smiled and leaned in to the touch, letting out a soft yawn. “I was up way too early.” He said, opening his eyes partially to look up at Prompto. He gave a faint smile, grabbing his free hand and pulling it over his chest, intertwining their fingers.

 

“Your hands are really warm, y'know? And I'm _freezing._ ” He exaggerated, rolling over and putting his face against Prompto's stomach, nuzzling in to his shirt.

 

Prompto's face flushed a bright red as he shifted awkwardly. _Holy shit._ “Uh.. N-Noct... I think you should get off.” _Before I get hard._ “Won't they be wondering where we are if we take too long?”

 

Wrapping his arms lazily around Prompto's lap to keep him from moving, Noctis yawned. “Just a quick nap, okay? They we can go downstairs.” He said, his breathing already slowing down.

 

_Noct. Buddy. Come on, you can't stay like that... I'm already..._ **Twitch.** _Oh no._

 

Prompto felt his member rubbing against his underwear and pants, becoming tighter every time Noct moved his head. He tried to muffle his voice as to not wake up Noctis. He couldn't do it. He couldn't restrain himself anymore.

 

He nuzzled his arms under the sleeping man, slowly lifting him up to the best of his ability before flipping him around, laying him comfortably on the bed.

 

Prompto sighed as Noctis grunted a little, only to fall right back to sleep. He took his vest off, throwing it over Noctis. It wouldn't do much, being a vest, but it'll at least keep him a little warmer.

After that, he rushed out the door, closing it quietly. He walked down the stairs, startled when Talcott came up and hugged him from behind. “Mr. Prompto! Can we look at pictures now?” He grinned.

 

Prompto hugged him back before rubbing his head. “Sure thing. But first, where is Iris?” He asked, crouching down a bit to get on eye-level with him. “Behind you.”He said, pointing up. Prompto turned around nervously, seeing Iris wearing a wicked grin above him as she suddenly threw her foot on his back, kicking him over.

 

“Prompto Argentum!” She yelled before grabbing his arm and pulling him up. She was surprisingly strong for her height. She began dragging him towards the couch in the living room, throwing him down. “Tell me _everything_.” She said, a gossip-hungry expression worn on her face.

 

Prompto slid away nervously and fixed his pocture a bit before clearing his throat. “Uh... What?” He asked her.  
  
“You and Noctis.”

  
“What about us?”

  
“Oh come _on_ , Prompto. He held you _hand_.” She replied, grabbing his wrist and lifting it up.

 

“Uh...” He mumbled. Why was it that he held his hand? It was probably just his way of pulling him along. Thinking about it, though, gave Prompto a sense of false hope as his face became slightly darker with a red dusting over his cheeks.

 

Iris grinned. “So..? What's going on between you two?” She asked, crossing her legs as she waited for an answer from him. Talcott sat silently behind the couch, listening to the conversation.

 

Prompto sighed and cleared his throat. “You absolutely can't tell anyone.” He groaned softly, looking around for anyone, just _barely_ missing Talcott. He leaned closer to Iris, whispering in her ear.

 

“I... I uh.. sorta... like him.” Prompto said softly, leaning back as his face was nearly 50 shades of red. He'd never said those words aloud before. In his mind, sure. Hell, he'd repeated the words _I love you_ over and over again in his head, not to mention a bunch of cheesy and corny lines from rom-coms.

 

Iris let out a high-pitched squeal, grabbing his hands and shaking them. “I knew it!” She screamed. “Have you told him?” She asked, shifting a bit closer.

 

Prompto looked down, shaking his head nervously. “I... I don't want to ruin our friendship...” He mumbled softly.

 

Iris stared at him with an unamused expression. “You are an idiot.” She said softly. Prompto buried his face in his palms and sighed heavily. “I know. But I've never had friends. At least, not real ones... Noct showed me what it meant to feel like I belong, to be happy.” He said, tears swelling in his eyes.

 

Rubbing his arm, Iris stared at him with a sympathetic expression. “It's okay, Prompto. You should tell him how you feel. Look, it's almost Christmas. Did you get him anything?” She asked.

 

Prompto sighed. “What are you supposed to get a prince?” He asked, looking up at her. Iris giggled at his question before patting his shoulder. “Prompto, I love Noctis, but he is anything _but_ a prince. He's so... so...” She stopped to search for words. “ _Noct._ ” She said, smiling at her own words.

 

Prompto laughed softly. “Yeah. He's dense, but he's a great person.” He said, smiling fondly at the thought of the raven-haired boy. Both people jumped at the sounds of soft thumps behind the couch.

 

Prompto looked like he'd seen a ghost. Iris grabbed his shoulder and tried to calm him down before peeking around the corner. “... Tal. Come here.” She said. Prompto seemed even more worried when he heard it was Talcott.

 

When the young boy came around the corner, Iris grabbed his hand. Pulling him closer, curious, brown eyes staring at Prompto. The blonde was shaking where he sat, ready to take off running in tears.

 

“Mr. Prompto?” Talcott said, causing him to jump and stare at the boy. “Ah... Hey, buddy.” He smiled, obviously forced. He smiled back and held his hand, Iris watching fondly.

 

“Mr. Prompto, I heard what you said. I promise, I won't tell Mr. Noctis, okay?” He said. That was it. That's all he could take. Tears began to slowly drop down his cheeks before squeezing Talcott's hands. “Talcott...” He whispered.

 

“Thank you... If Noct finds out, I don't know if I'll be able to come back here, so please don't tell him.” He said. Talcott nodded and grinned, hugging the blonde. “It's okay, Mr. Prompto. I won't tell him. I don't want you to have to go.” He said.

 

Prompto nodded and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much.” Prompto sighed, on his shoulder, leaning off and wiping his face. “Now. How about we look at those pictures now?” He grinned.

 

Talcott excitedly jumped up onto the couch, wiggling himself between his mother and the blonde. “I'm gonna go check up on Iggy. Don't bother Prompto too much, okay Tal?” She smiled. Talcott nodded. “Okay, Iris.” He grinned, looking at the camera in Prompto's hands

 

Iris walked out of the room, going back to the kitchen to talk to her brother. After she was gone, Talcott asked about a few pictures, which Prompto happily explained them. One picture caught Talcott's eye, however...

 

“Is that you and Mr. Noctis?” He said, pointing at the screen. Prompto's cheeks turned slightly red. He stared at the picture, realizing what it was.

 

In the picture, Prompto and Noctis both looked insanely drunk. Prompto had an arm around Noct's neck, their lips were connected by a thin string of saliva, eyes half-lidded and staring into the other's with lust and desire. Lots of lights were in the background, along with millions of people.

 

Staring at the picture, Prompto almost dropped his camera when he heard Noct's voice call him from the doorway. “Hey.” He yawned, walking over as he stretched. Prompto quickly turned off the camera, looking over at Talcott, putting a finger over his mouth.

 

Talcott grinned and nodded, looking over at Noctis. “Hi, Mr. Noctis.” He smiled. Noctis scratched the back of his head and stared at the two of them, seeing Prompto's face flushed a bright red. “You alright, man? You're face is _super_ red.” He said, placing a cold hand on Prompto's forehead.

The freckled blush increased as he felt the hand on his face and he back away silently. “Y-Yeah, I'm fine.” He jumped up, leaping over the couch and grabbing on to Noct's neck with one arm.

 

“Take me around the mansion. I wanna take some new pics for the wall back in the dorms..” He said. Noctis smiled before sneaking his hand around him, snatching his camera away. “Then let's go.” He smiled. Suddenly, Prompto was in a panic, snatching the camera back from his hands.

 

Noctis stared back at him, questioning what he did wrong. “Prom..?” He asked, putting his hands back down. “I'm uh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean...” Prompto quickly shook his head, grabbing his arm. “No, sorry. It's just... I didn't mean to... Come on, let's just go take some pictures.” He said, smiling at the man before running towards the door.

 

“Tell Iris that we went outside, 'kay Tal?” He said. Talcott nodded, winking at him before running towards the kitchen.

 

“What was that about?” Noctis chuckled softly, his navy eyes meeting Prompto's. The freckled man smiled, bouncing over to him. “It's a secret.” He said, opening the door and jumping outside, stretching out his arms.

 

He quickly turned back inside, grabbing onto Noct's side. “Cold!” He yelled, clinging on tightly to his shoulders.

 

Noctis laughed before pushing off him, shrugging his jacket down his arms. He put it around Prompto's shoulders, tapping the back of his head. “We gonna go take pictures or not?” He smiled, walking outside.

 

Prompto's face was probably hot enough to keep him warm for a year in the middle of a blizzard. His heart was beating faster than a race-horse and his breath hitched. He swallowed the words _I love you_ and followed after his friend.

 

“What about you? Won't you be cold?” He asked, looking up at the snow that was falling from the sky. Noctis shrugged, his hands going into his pockets. “It's fine. I like the cold.” He said, the bits of snow already on the ground crunching under his boots. “So, where you wanna go first?” He asked.

 

“Chocobo!” He squealed, grabbing on to Noct's arm. “I wanna go see Chocobo!” He said again. Noctis pat his head, laughing. “You mean the horse?” Noctis asked, looking at the blonde man who was clinging to him.

 

Prompto nodded. “Remember? Last time I came, I named her Chocobo. Is she still my beautiful littly yellow pony?” He smirked.

 

Noctis laguhed and shrugged. “Dunno. I haven't been back since the last time we came here together.” He smiled. “Right. I'm glad I've been able to come over. It'd be lonely to be in the dorms all by myself over Christmas break.” He sighed, letting go of Noctis.

 

Honestly, it felt even colder without the warmth of Prompto on his arm. He wished he could hold his hand, run his fingers through his hair, kiss his cheeks, his nose, his forehead... his lips... Wait. Woah, woah, woah. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Noctis shook his head, trying to rid of the thoughts as his cheeks turned a red color.

The two boys entered the smaller barn that was down a dirt trail, covered by patched of melting snow. Noctis reached into one of the stalls, whistling, then clicking his tongue.

 

Suddenly, a slender, blonde horse emerged, hanging her head over the gate. Noctis reached up, petting the back of her neck as she made a few whines at him, nuzzling into his touch. “There ya go, girl.” Noctis smiled, caressing her neck before hearing a faint _click._

 

_He didn't._

 

Noctis turned to stare at Prompto, who was grinning at him with his camera lifted to his face.

 

_He freaking did._

 

“I couldn't help it. It was cute.” He smiled. Noctis snorted. “What about me hugging a horse is cute?” He asked. “Well, you looked happy. Reuniting father and daughter.” He grinned.

 

“Uh-huh.” Noctis said, giving him an unamused stare as he continued patting the horse's neck. “And who's the mother?” He asked, arching a brow.

 

“Me, of course.” Prompto said, bouncing over to the horse and petting her head. “See? She has my beautiful blonde hair and you're sharp eyes.” He grinned, having to lean on the gate a little.

 

“So, you're mom, I'm dad, and she--” “Chocobo.” “Right. Chocobo. And Chocobo is our daughter?” Noctis asked, laughing slightly at the thought of them being a married couple. Damn, the idea just made his heart flutter.

 

Where did that name even come from? Whatever. It didn't matter. Noctis thought it was cute how Prompto called her that.

 

Everything about Prompto was cute.

 

His ocean-blue eyes.

 

His bright, perfect, dorky smile.

 

His freckles that painted his pale skin.

 

His long eyelashes.

 

_**Everything.** _

 

“Prompto...” He breathed out softly. Prompto looked up, making a soft “hm?” as he stared at Noctis.

 

Suddenly, his pale-face flushed red, realizing he said his name aloud and he covered his mouth, looking away. “Uh.. I uh.. I-It's getting cold. Why don't we head back inside? Ignis probably made something for us to snack on.” He cleared his throat, patting the horse once more before leaving the barn, being followed by Prompto, who was still taking pictures, even on their way back.

 

How did this kid not ever run out of space on that camera?

 

 


	3. Wanna Watch A Movie?

Once the two of them reached the mansion again, they kicked off their shoes and flopped onto the couch.

 

“Hey Noct, what about this one?” Prompto asked, holding up a case that said “A Renewed Rose”. “Dude, you are such a sucker for shitty rom-coms.” He snickered, staring at it. “It's a chickflix, but if it's what you wanna watch, I don't mind.” He shrugged.

 

“Hey! These are not “shitty rom-coms”! They are masterpieces.” He retorted, putting the disc in the CD player. “Alright!” He hummed. “Ba-da-da-da-da duh duh duh daah!” He sang, flopping onto the couch and clicking on the TV with a remote. He crossed his legs, one arm over the back of the couch, the other resting on the arm as he started the movie.

 

Noctis stared at him carefully, his feet shifting together before he moved on the couch, flopping his head down in Prompto's lap, facing the TV screen. His face became dusted with a pink shade.

Prompto jumped, looking down at him. “Uh...” He said, his own face become bright red. “Geez, dude. If you wanna lay on me, at least let me get comfy first.” He chuckled.

 

Noctis lifted off him, waiting for him to move so he could have his “pillow” back.

 

Prompto stared back at him, confused for a moment before moving his feet up onto the couch. He pressed hisback against the cushions, leaving one arm hanging off the couch as he propped his head on the armrest.

 

Noctis yawned and curled in the spot left for him, lowering himself and nuzzling his body into Prompto's chest, making the blonde seem taller.

 

Prompto put his arm down, resting it around Noctis as he stared at the screen, trying to ignore his heart that felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

 

Noctis could practically feel the beating heart against his back. But Noctis was dense as hell. And he didn't want to give himself the false hope that Prompto could _actually_ be in love with him, too. There's just no way.

 

Is there...?

 

Prompto had already cried into Noct's hair multiple times, whining about the characters in the movie. Noctis made a good attempt at staying up for more than half of the movie, but by the time the credits were rolling, Noct was out.

 

Prompto flinched when the man rolled over, facing him in his sleep. Wanting to get another picture, Prompto lifted his arm, grabbing his camera off the end-table and raising it above them. He bent his other arm (that was starting to go numb with Noctis using it as a pillow) and made a peace-sign, looking at the camera. He snapped one photo before looking at the sleeping man again.

 

His blue eyes flicked from his closed eyelids, to his lips, inspecting every crease of his face. It didn't take long before he was leaning forward, giving Noctis a quick kiss, taking a picture of their lips pressed together, both eyes closed.

Once the camera clicked, Prompto stopped, his heart racing faster than before as he stared at his sleeping prince. He smiled before making a face of regret. This was wrong. They weren't lovers. Prompto had no right kissing him.

 

Suddenly, Iris walked in, leaning over the couch and looking at the two and Prompto flipped through pictures on his camera, cradling Noctis in his arms as he slept. “Awe! Did something happen?” Iris grinned. Prompto put a finger over his mouth, telling her to be quiet.

 

“Calm down, Prompto. I've known my cousin for _years._ He's not gonna wake up by some talking. I mean, you've shared a room with him, you should know.” She said, looking up at the TV screen, seeing it was clicked off.

 

“Guessing you two were watching a movie and he fell asleep?” She said, looking back down at them. Prompto nodded. “Yeah. I wanted to watch some.. dumb rom-com, and he let me. He made it through most of the movie, so at least he's got that.” He laughed softly. “Iggy got anything good cookin'?” He asked, turning to look at the girl.

 

Iris nodded. “Yup! He gave out some soup earlier for everyone. I'll go get you both a bowl. Wake him up and come meet me in the dining hall.” She said, darting off.

 

“You just don't want to deal with his pissy attitude when he wakes up..” Prompto sighed, watching her leave before grabbing Noct's shoulder, trying to wake him up. “Noooct~ Wake up, man. Iggy gave out some soup.” He started.

 

Noctis groaned in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Prompto's chest. The freckled blonde felt his heart speed up as he pried the sleeping prince from him. “Come on, Noct! I'm hungry! It's soup!” He said.

 

Still no response.

 

“I'll eat all of your veggies at dinner and cover for you.”

 

There we go.

 

Noctis was rolling lazily off the couch, standing up, his socked feet dragging against the carpet as he began walking towards the doorway. “Don't you dare forget about that promise.” He yawned, walking out to the kitchen.

 

Prompto followed after him, laughing softly. “Nah, man. I did promise.” He grinned. Once the both of them walked into the dining hall, Iris was putting out two bowls for them, going over to talk to Talcott.

 

Once both men walked in and took their seats, she giggled at Noct's hair. “Come on, Noct. First you use Prompto as not only a pillow, but a blanket, too. And now you look like you just woke from the dead. You're hair complimenting the look nicely.” Iris said, pinching his ear.

 

Noctis swatted at her, yelping for help as Prompto stood behind him and began laughing. “Come on, Iris. Give him a break. I probably wore him out with Chocobo.” He smiled, taking a seat next to him.

 

Iris let go, cleaning up after Talcott before walking with him to the kitchen. “Don't do too much while I'm gone.” She winked back at Prompto, causing him to get flustered. “Geez. What's her deal?” Noctis said, picking up a spoon and placing the warm spoonful of soup on his tongue. He gave a side-glance to Prompto, tilting his ead as he noticed the blonde wasn't eating, only staring at the bowl with a red face.

 

“Hey, Prom. Something up? You've been acting weird lately.” He said, shoving another spoonful against Prompto's lips.

 

Prompto's eyes widened when he noticed Noctis was using his own spoon to feed him and he looked over at him, hesitantly opening his mouth. When Noctis dumped the warm meal in his mouth, he swallowed, licking the rest from his lips, completely unaware of the hungry stare Noctis was giving him as he did so.

 

Suddenly, a door swung open and there were dogs barking. Prompto and Noctis both jumped out of their seats and made their way towards the front door, seeing Pryna and Umbra running around and barking at each other. After the two dogs, a young, slender woman walked in, wearing a long, white dress and a man wearing a black jacket and boots.

 

“Pryna!” Prompto squealed, diving down to the dogs and hugging the white one, staring into her blue eyes as she barked a lapped his face. Noctis laughed at the blonde and stood next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and patting the dog's head before looking at the two. “Hey. Good to see you again, Nyx. Luna.” Noctis smiled, shaking their hands.

 

“Hey guys!” Prompto smiled, suddenly being pounced on by Umbra. Noctis laughed at him and placed a hand on his hip, looking back at the two when Lunafreya spoke. “Hello, Prompto. Good to see you again, Noctis. I'm glad you both could make it here this year.” She smiled.

 

“Yeah. It's been a while. Also, is Gladiolus here? I'm ready to beat him in armwrestling!” Nyx said, lifting up a fist. Lunafreya giggled and pat his arm. “Nyx, dear. That can wait.” Luna spoke. Nyx sighed and put his arm down, looking at the two dogs as they tackled Prompto.

 

“Seems they really missed you, Prompto.” Nyx chuckled. Prompto squealed and tried to free himself from the licks and claws and pounces by grabbing on to Noct's leg, pulling himself up by climbing his frame. He sighed when he was finally up and grabbed Noct's shirt, wiping all the spit and slobber off of his face.

 

“Prom. That's gross.” Noctis said, pushing his head away. Prompto grinned and stuck his tongue out, licking his hand. “Prompto!” He yelled, quickly removing his hand and wiping it down the side of his leg.

 

Lunafreya and Nyx both laughed, watching the two interact. “So, where are the others?” Lunafreya asked, putting her hands together and resting them in front of her.

 

“Ignis, Iris, and Talcott are all in the kitchen.” Prompto grinned, laughing as Noctis tugged at the blonde strands of hair on the back of his head.

 

“Gladio should be here, soon.” He yawned, letting go of Prompto's hair. “Dude, you _can't_ still be tired. You've taken like 3 naps already.” Prompto said, staring at him with an opened jaw.

 

Both boys were too lost in their interactions to noticed both people at the door and the dogs were gone from beside them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long until Noctis finds that picture..? We may never know... I need to add more to the story... eugh.


	4. You Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one's a bit short bc I couldn't go far with it, but enjoy :p

Suddenly, Pryna pounced on Prompto's back, shoving him into Noctis, causing both boys to tumble backwards, Prompto landing on top of Noctis, head on his chest as he caught his breath.

 

Hearing the crash, Iris rushed to the door to check on them. Seeing Pryna darting off to join the rest of her family, Iris looked to see what she had broken, only to have her eyes land on Prompto laying on Noctis.

 

She smirked, diving for cover behind the wall, only peeking out to watch what would happen.

 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry!” Prompto said, trying to scramble up, only to fall back down on to his friend, Noctis letting out a grunt.

 

“Prom, just calm down.” He said, grabbing Prompto's back and holding him down so he could move until it was less painful to get up.

 

Prompto felt his body press against Noct's and he bit his lip, blue eyes staring at the man under him. Noctis noticed his face and he put his hand against his forehead. “Dude, you're super hot.” He said, arching a brow.

 

The words caused Prompto to become warmer and made Iris giggle, covering her mouth when she did so. Luckily, the two didn't hear it. Too lost staring into each other's eyes.

 

Noctis noticed his red face as his heart began beating faster, moving his hand. “... Are you... okay...?” He said. Suddenly, Prompto moved to sit up, accidentally pressing his half-hard member against Noct's, making the raven-haired boy moan softly.

 

Both boys blushed as Noctis covered his mouth, staring back at Prompto before both jumped at the sound of Iris walking closer. “Come on, guys. It was interesting when I first started watching, but now it's just frustrating that you guys won't keep going.” She sighed.

 

Prompto quickly scurried off him and glared at her. “Shut up, Iris. Don't you have to go babysit Talcott or something?” He growled, crossing his arms as he walked past her, face more red than a tomato.

 

Iris snickered and rolled her eyes, looking at Noctis as he helped himself up. “Is he okay...?” He asked, walking closer to Iris, ignoring what had happened, even if his face was just as red.

 

“He's fine. He's just sulking because it was me who saw. And I know things.” She giggled, watching as the sulking blonde walked into the dining hall.

 

Noctis stared at her and tilted his head. “Know things like what?” He asked, watching as she simply shrugged and began walking after him. “Not telling.” She cooed, being followed by the other man.

 

Noctis took a seat next to Prompto, who was playing with his gloves in his lap. Iris heard the doorbell and groaned as she turned back around and went out. Ignis put what was for dinner on the table, passing out plates, silverware, and glasses in front of each chair at the large table with the help of Nyx and Lunafreya.

 

Once everything was spread out, a booming voice was heard over the small voices. “Hey guys!” A tall, bulky man grinned. “Welcome home, Noct. And hey, Prompto. Good to see you two are still close.” He chuckled softly, taking a seat next to Iris after she sat down.

 

“Big Brother, you're being loud. Calm down.” She sighed, looking over at Ignis. “This looks amazing, Iggy. Thank you.”

 

“It's my pleasure.” He smiled, bowing slightly before he sat at his own seat next to Gladiolus.

 

Prompto sat with his legs crossed, eyes staring at the wall away from everyone else as he waited to eat. Honestly, he wasn't very hungry, but he at least needed to eat a little.

 

After they all said a few words to welcome everyone back, Prompto lifted his fork, poking at a bit of the food on his plate, staring at it like he was going to barf.

 

Noctis suddenly tapped his thigh with his knee, taking a bite of the meal prepared for him. “Prompto, what's up?” He whispered. Prompto's face became slightly red and he looked back down at his food.

 

“I'm just not that hungry.” He said, causing Noctis to frown. “But you promised me you'd eat my veggies.” He grumbled.

 

Prompto sighed and looked over at him, opening his mouth. “Fine.” He groaned. Noctis smirked and stabbed a piece of broccoli with his fork, putting it into the blonde's mouth.

 

He closed his lips and leaned back, chewing on the tiny green tree as he stared at Noctis, who was already going to feed him another one. “You're the best, man.” Noctis chuckled, lifting up a piece of shrimp from a bowl in front of him, tossing it into his own mouth.

 

Prompto chuckled, leaning down to eat the piece of food off of Noct's fork. “Thank you for feeding me, man.” He laughed, mouthful of greens. Noctis grumbled softly and slid over in his chair, putting a napkin over his mouth.

 

“That's fucking nasty, dude.” He said, pushing him back. “At least finish eating before talking.” He said, a playful smirk on his face.

 

Iris stared at the two, letting out a soft sigh of relief. “At least they're getting along again.” She smiled. Gladiolus looked at her and tilted his head. “They were fighting?” He asked.

 

Iris looked up at him and shrugged. “Actually, Prompto made a big deal out of something and got really embarrassed about it. Noct was just confused about what happened. Luckily, he got Prompto back into his normal self.” She smiled.

 

Gladiolus looked at the two as the played with a bit of their food, tossing broccoli and salad back and forward. Ignis sighed at the sight and continued eating, Lunafreya and Nyx had their own conversation at the other end of the table, and Talcott was playing with the dogs, secretly feeding them some of his food under the table.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even finished my homework yet. This shit confusing as hell. I spent 3 months writing stories, I can't do maths.... Help mee  
> I got home and looked at my paper before giving up and getting on my laptop  
> Anyways, enjoy! Smut might be coming up soon. not sure yet.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry to disappoint, but the most "smut" that will be in this is just mention of getting hard, some moaning, and deep kissing.

After dinner, Talcott, Iris, and Gladiolus were in the living room, watching TV. Ignis and Lunafreya were in the kitchen, cleaning, and Nyx was picking up around the dining hall.

 

Promtpo and Noctis sat on the stairs, talking about memories from when they were in high school and Prompto would come over and they'd run through the house, jumping over things and messing around with the animals.

 

“Hey, I'm gonna go to the store for a bit. I need at least one chocolate bar. Mind if I borrow the car?” He asked, holding out his hand. Noctis smiled and nodded, fumbling in his pockets for the keys before placing them in his hand. “Yeah. Buy me something. Anything will do.” He grinned.

 

Prompto nodded and jumped up, waving his hand. “Will do! Thanks, Noct.” He said, socked feet tapping down the stairway as he quickly slipped on his boots and left.

 

Noctis yawned, stretching his arms before he turned around and moving upstairs. He reached his room and opened the door, seeing Prompto's camera. “Hm?” He hummed softly. He sat down on the bed and lifted it up, clicking on the screen.

 

 _He won't mind if I look at them. I'm sure they look great._ He thought, starting to flip through the pictures.

 

He snickered and chuckled at some of the pictures of them together, or random selfies of Prompto.

 

That was until he spotted one.

 

A certain one that made him question his fuzzy memory of a certain night.

 

The party.

 

This picture was taken at the party last week.

 

Noctis was completely hammered at that party, drinking like crazy with Prompto, who had barely had any...

 

_Wait a minute._

 

Prompto barely had any alcohol. So he was doing this consciously?

 

Noctis was too busy staring at the picture with wide eyes to notice Prompto opening the bedroom door and shutting it again, grinning like an idiot.

 

“Noct! I got you... a...” He stopped, dropping the bag when he saw the handsome boy staring down at his camera.

 

“Noctis... Please give that back.” He said, voice shaky as he moved closer.

 

“Prompto.” Noctis said, his voice making the blonde flinch and take a step back, clenching his shirt over his chest.

 

“Look, I should have deleted it, I'm sorry.” He said, bowing slightly. Noctis stood up and took a step towards Prompto, dropping the camera down on the bed.

 

“This was taken at the party last week, wasn't it?”

 

“No-- I mean, yes it was, but--”

 

“Prompto.”  
  
“Look, Noct, I'm sorry. I'll leave now. Let me just grab my stuff.” Prompto said. Noctis didn't say a word afterwards, his bangs covering his blue eyes as he stood there, mouth slightly open.

 

Prompto took it as his sign to leave and he moved past Noctis to grab his bag, only to have the boy grab his arm and throw him on the bed. “Where do you think you're going?” He said, glaring at Prompto as he put his knees on each side of the blonde.

 

Prompto stared up at Noctis and tears swelled in his eyes. “I'm going back. To the college. You don't want me here, right...?” He said, looking away to the door to ignore Noct's face.

 

“And how do you plan on getting there?” He said, voice still monotone.

 

“Bus.” Prompto responded quickly.

 

“No.” Noctis said, gripping his wrists tighter.

 

“What?” Prompto asked, looking up at the boy with blue eyes.

 

“I said no. You're not leaving. Because you won't want to come back.” He said, voice wavering.

 

“Noct, what are you--”

 

Suddenly, Noctis had his lips pressed against Prompto's, both boys melting into the bed as the blonde was held down. Prompto struggled a bit under the grip, but quickly just pushed deeper into Noct.

 

Noctis parted his lips slightly, licking Prompto's bottom lip and begging for entrance. One the smaller boy agreed, he quickly dove his tongue in and explored every part of his mouth. After he was done doing that, he traced his teeth carefully.

 

Once the two finally broke apart, they both gasped for air, staring hungrily at the other.

 

“What was that for?” Prompto asked, tears now streaming down his face as he smiled slightly, hope fluttering in his chest.

 


	6. Announcement

So, this isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to apologize for my absence and lack of posting new chapters. I've been busy with school recently and haven't had time.

So, yeah. I just wanted to say sorry. I'll get back to posting soon.

Thank you all for reading! I love you all and I'm glad you like the story.


End file.
